The present invention relates to methods and compositions for the production of perfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl chlorides), compounds useful in the production of perfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl fluorides) [see, for example, Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, Vol. 60 (1993), p.p. 93-100]. Perfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl fluorides) are important intermediate compounds in the preparation of cycloperfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl)imide lithium salts, used as electrolytes for lithium secondary batteries [see, for example, Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, Vol. 125 (2004), p.p. 243-252, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,081]. Perfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl fluorides) can also be used in the preparation of perfluorinated ionomers and ionene polymers, each having perfluoroalkanesulfonylimide units, useful as electrochemical materials [see Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, Vol. 72 (1995), p.p. 203-208].
Conventional production of perfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl chlorides) has proven difficult, especially production of perfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl chlorides) having the necessary purity and quality to be used in production of highly pure, substantially hydrogen atom-free perfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl fluoride) compounds. Hydrogen atom-free perfluoro compounds are of great industrial importance, as perfluoro compounds that include hydrogen atoms generally show a decrease in potential life time and other performance related functions, especially when used in batteries and other electronic-based devices.
Conventionally, perfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl fluorides) are produced using one of the following synthetic methods: (1) Alkanedi(sulfonic acid) is converted to alkanedi(sulfonyl chloride), which is then fluorinated with KF to give alkanedi(sulfonyl fluoride). The alkanedi(sulfonyl fluoride) is electrolyzed in anhydrous hydrogen fluoride to give perfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl fluoride) [see Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, Vol. 35 (1987), p.p. 329-341]; or (2) Diiodoperfluoroalkane is reacted with Na2S2O4, followed by treatment with chlorine to give perfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl chloride), which is then reacted with KF to give perfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl fluoride) [see Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, Vol. 60 (1993), p.p. 93-100].
However, each of the above synthetic production methods has one or more significant drawbacks, for example, synthetic method (1) requires electrolysis in anhydrous hydrogen fluoride, of which production efficiency and yield are low. In addition, the expected product, perfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl fluoride), is accompanied by many intermediately fluorinated alkanedi(sulfonyl fluorides) by-products [see Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, Vol. 35 (1987), p.p. 329-341]. Therefore, the resulting purity of the product is low, requiring additional purification procedures (resulting in enhanced costs and further reduced yields). Synthetic production method (2), on the other hand, requires use of an expensive reactant, diiodoperfluoroalkane. The extra cost makes large scale production of product using method (2) very ineffective. In addition, both of these conventional methods fail to realize highly pure, hydrogen atom-free perfluoroalkaniedi(sulfonyl fluorides) as a product, as these methods inherently result in products having some level of hydrogen atom contamination. In particular, perfluoro compounds prepared by conventional methods contain at minimum several parts per million (ppm) or more of hydrogen atoms, a level that may severely diminish the materials usefulness.
Technology has recently been developed making possible complete perfluorination of organic compounds [see Methods of Organic Chemistry (Houben-Weyl), Work Bench Edition Vol. E 10a, Organo-Fluorine Compounds, Gorge Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, New York, 2000, p.p. 194˜201]. This new technology uses molecular fluorine (F2) in the presence of a solvent, which can provide highly pure, virtually hydrogen atom-free BrCF2(CF2)nCF2Br. The level of residual hydrogen atoms remaining on the perfluoro organic compounds synthesized by the method reaches concentrations of below 3 parts per billion (ppb). However, no method for transformation of the BrCF2(CF2)nCF2Br to the perfluoroalkanedi(sulfonyl chlorides) has been developed.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.